Quédate a mi lado
by Andrea Ruelas
Summary: "aunque el reloj se mueva de izquierda a derecha, nunca cambiare el pecado cometido, destruí a la primera y ultima persona que me comprendió. Me pregunto ¿porque eres tan amable conmigo?"


**Genero: **Romance/Drama

**Pareja: **SasuHinaNaruSaku (y otras)

**Autora:** Andrea Ruelas (Andii)

-_Recuerdo._

-Hablan

-"_pensamiento_"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quédate a mi lado.

¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Tsunade sama! ¡Sus signos vitales están descendiendo!

-¡Rápido! Hagan presión con chakra, ¡ya!

No entiendo lo que dicen, las voces parecen confusas y lejanas, pero alguien esta diciendo mi nombre, puedo oírlo con claridad, está en mi mente –"aun no es tu tiempo"- ¿mi tiempo?, no comprendo –"tienes que vivir"- ¿Itachi? -"solo tú puedes lograr un cambio"- espera…no te vayas –"confió en ti"- solo un poco, necesito hablar contigo…

-¡Sasuke san, resista!

Otra voz ¿Quién es? –Resista por favor, solo un poco más- es una mujer ¿sakura? –sasuke san…- no ¿Quién es? –"sé que harás lo correcto"- ¡itachi espera!

-¡Sus signos vitales siguen bajando!

- ¿y naruto?

- Se encuentra estable, ya abrió los ojos pero sasuke se rehúsa a regresar. Hinata, vuelve a hacer presión en sus puntos vitales.

Un golpe, una descarga, otro golpe, otra descarga. Son golpes certeros en los puntos de chakra, no puede ser un ninja médico, sabe los puntos exactos, ¿un Hyuuga?

-¡Sasuke! ¡No te puedes morir, bastardo! ¡Aun debo golpearte por haberte ido!

Esa voz irritante es inconfundible, intento hablar pero mi voz no sale, quiero abrir los ojos pero mis parpados pesan, sin embargo todo se vuelve mas claro en mi mente.

-¡Cha, Naruto! ¡Deja de gritar, es un momento crítico!

Las voces se vuelven cada vez mas familiares, Naruto, Sakura, pero no logro reconocer esa voz que antes me llamaba, la única que logro traspasar la penumbra de mi mente.

Mis ojos se abren pero no logro distinguir nada, parpadeo un par de veces pero…nada. Todo es borroso con matices negros y algunos vestigios de luz pero nada concreto.

-¿Sasuke?

Sigo la voz pero no logro ver de quien proviene, quiero moverme pero mis piernas y brazos no responden -¿!QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!?- ese grito desgarro mi garganta y de pronto siento como me inyectan algo…droga, una especie de calmante pero droga al final de cuentas.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunade sama?

Esa voz, es kakashi pero no puedo verlo, se que tengo los ojos abiertos sin embargo no logro distinguir nada. Mi cabeza comienza a sentirse pesada debido a la droga pero me mantengo consciente, todo gracias al entrenamiento de Orochimaru, estar al borde de la muerte por las drogas y venenos que me inyectaba me sirvieron para ser resistente a sus efectos.

-Al parecer la katana daño algunas terminaciones nerviosas provocando daños en sus extremidades.

-¿No podrá volver a moverse?- escuche que Kakashi pregunto con ese tono monótono de siempre aunque hay algún atisbo de intriga, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo siga preocupándose por mi, son demasiado patéticos.

-Siguiendo tratamiento, en unos meses recuperara la movilidad.

Tan solo los escucho, sé que piensan que no estoy consciente, quisiera matarlos, se lo que planean, quieren retenerme aquí.

-Son unos idiotas si piensan que esa droga me iba a dormir.

No puedo verlos pero sé que están sorprendidos, puedo escuchar un sollozo ahogado de Sakura, incluso Ino está al fondo del pasillo llorando…siempre tan molestas y por supuesto, la mas grande de las molestias, –Te golpeare cuando pueda levantarme!- Naruto. Claro, como si eso fuera posible, Naruto sigue pensando que puede vencerme.

-Como te sien…

-no puedo moverme ni ver, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- conteste tajante sin importarme en lo mas mínimo los sentimientos de sakura, ni siquiera al escuchar a Naruto decirme que ella solo esta preocupada por mi, pero es su culpa al hacer preguntas tan estúpidas como siempre.

-¿No puedes ver?

Esa simple pregunta me puso rígido, ellos no sabían de mi condición visual…por lo tanto no son responsables de mi ceguera. Al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, unas manos me abrieron los parpados, me están revisando mientras yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, no por la droga, se debía a mi falta de movilidad. Todo es tan desesperante.

-¿Qué suceder con él? –pregunto Kakashi, me molesta que hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí, sin embargo me siento cansado como para perder mi energía hablando con ellos. Y por si fuera poco me suministraron una dosis aun mas potente, de no estar acostumbrado esto ya me habría matado.

-No hay nada que hacer, esta en el libro bingo y debe cumplir su condena.

-¡Abuela Tsunade no puede hacer eso!

El libro bingo…lo había olvidado por completo. Reiria de no ser porque me duele hacerlo.

-Naruto, la ley es la ley.

-¡Sasuke nos ayudo contra Madara, casi da su vida por konoha!

-No fue por konoha –conteste y estoy seguro que todas las miradas están en mi dirección, pero no me importa, ya me canse de estar escuchando la voz irritante de Naruto, me molesta.

-¡Deja de decir tanta mierda, idiota!

Puedo sentir la cólera de Naruto, esos deseos que tiene de golpearme, el coraje por tener que contenerse y la conmoción que inunda a cada uno de los presentes.

-Sasuke kun por favor…deja de hacer el indiferente –Sakura, la única que faltaba en comenzar a hablar estupideces, no soporto escuchar la voz de esta tonta sentimental, sigue con la estúpida esperanza de que regresare y me enamorare de ella a pesar que intente matarla.

-¿Indiferente? –Bufe una risa y tuve que reprimir una mueca de dolor por la herida aun abierta en mi estómago.

-¡Sakura chan solo esta preocupada por ti idiota!

-No necesito de su preocupación, ni si quiera la tuya naruto.

Naruto continua gritándome insultos, Sakura luchando contra el impulso de llorar Y al fondo escucho otras voces, Kakashi y Tsunade están discutiendo algo ¿un acuerdo? Otra voz se les une, apenas puedo escucharla, solo dice monosílabos y nada claro en realidad.

-Ya basta Naruto –Kakashi llego para calmar esta discusión tan estúpida de la cual solo Naruto es partícipe.

-Kakashi y yo llegamos a un acuerdo respecto a Sasuke.

-No me interesa escuchar –corte de pronto y sentí un golpe, Tsunade se contuvo esta vez aunque seguro no tendré la misma suerte para la próxima.

-Te interesara si quieres seguir con vida –Al parecer kakashi tomara la palabra, creen que será mejor escuchar al que fue mi maestro para hacerme entrar en razón, siguen viviendo en el pasado. Tan patéticos. –No seras condenado por tus crímenes hasta que te recuperes.

Kakashi hizo una pausa, al parecer esperando una reacción o respuesta de mi parte, pero no hablare y se que él sabe lo que estoy pensando por lo que se dispuso a proseguir.

-Estaras a prueba el tiempo que tome tu recuperación, si hay un cambio positivo en ti, tus crímenes serán revocados pero si intentas algo extraño, hay ordenes directas de matarte al primer signo de amenaza contra Konoha.

-Resumiendo, tendré niñera –conteste sarcastico, burlandome ante aquello pues no me importa si me vigilan, cuando me recupere no podran hacer nada en mi contra.

-Supones bien Uchiha –Tsunade regreso, al parecer mas calmada pese al tono hostil de su voz, no me soporta y el sentimiento es mutuo…no soporto a ninguno de los que están aquí en esta maldita aldea.

-Se te asignara un ninja que tenga conocimientos de medicina –por sus palabras es claro que no será un ninja medico, será apenas un amateur –te ayudara con tu tratamiento asi como también llevara un seguimiento de tu actitud, ella reportara cada falta sin perder detalle de nada.

"Ella". Al menos se que será una mujer ¿Sakura? O tal vez Ino, no importa quien sea, será sencillo.

-Hinata, a partir de ahora Uchiha Sasuke estará a tu cargo.

¿Hinata? Intento ubicarla en mi mente ante mi incapacidad de ver, mas no la recuerdo y aun asi su nombre me resulta familiar.

-S…sasuke san, espero…espero que nos llevemos bien.

Esa voz suave me resulto aun mas irritante que las de Naruto y Sakura juntas, sin embargo logro hacer que una imagen llegara a mi cabeza…y entonces la recordé. Hintana, la princesita Hyuuga.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, al parecer será mas fácil de lo que pensaba, de todas las personas que pudieron poner para "cuidarme" tuvieron que elegir a la mas débil, la tierna y frágil Hinata. Esto será interesante.


End file.
